


Did you just stab me?

by Bill_Longbow



Series: Short prompts [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, loki needs a break, siblings being siblings, vampire!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: Loki is not having a good night, but things might look up when he meets Tony.





	Did you just stab me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MassiveSpaceWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/gifts).

> Written for a Tumblr prompt by Wren:  
"Did you just stab me?" 
> 
> This is my first frostiron ever, so please let me know what you think!
> 
> Thank you to Flamegirl22 for doing a quick beta!

Honestly, it was one of those nights. His  _ brother _ had been even more obnoxious than usual, which was a feat, because Thor’s usual obnoxiousness was pretty damn obnoxious already. He had gone on and on and on about his Lady Jane, clearly ignoring every one of Loki’s attempts to evade him. Loki didn’t know why Thor thought Loki meant anything other than  _ shut up, _ when he said “shut up,” but there you had it. He knew for a fact Thor wasn’t as thick as he acted, but the way he had everyone convinced of the contrary had won Loki’s begrudging respect. 

Loki had fled the castle as soon as the sun was down, claiming to go on some ‘magic business’. Thor found magic boring (how convenient) so opted to stay and was now probably nagging some poor server woman’s ear off.

As soon as Loki had stepped through the gate his boot got stuck in a huge puddle - of all the vampire myths that were untrue not being able to fly sucked the most, pun intended - so he had squish-step-squish made his way to Bruce’s tavern where there was  _ a karaoke night _ of all things. Loki might be thirsty, but he drew the line at karaoke revelers. 

Morosely, he wanted to make his way over to the graveyard. Something about the ancient tombs was peaceful to him, or maybe it just was the lack of other living creatures. But he hadn’t even left the last alley on the edge of town when  _ this _ happened.

"Did you just  _ stab  _ me?" Loki looked incredulous at the  <strike> cute </strike> pathetic creature trembling before him.

"Maybe?" The male with unusually large eyes and unreasonably soft hair countered.

Loki plucked the knife from between the plates of his armour and suppressed the urge to rub at the spot where he would sure have a bruise tomorrow. "Maybe? This is not  _ your _ knife you tried to plunge into me?"

The man shrugged and shot a wolfish grin at him. "Stabbing is such an ugly word. I would rather call it non consensual knife play."

Loki blinked and snorted despite himself. He tried to hide it by raising an impervious eyebrow, but it was no use, the man had clearly noticed and his grin turned even wider. Loki leaned in, a little curious now (but only because of the oddness of the situation and not because the man was gorgeous). “Aren’t you afraid, little man?”

"Should I?" The man asked in a low voice, looking up at Loki without a shred of fear in his eyes. It was refreshing to say the least, downright fascinating was more honest.

"Why did you even stab me?"

"Caught your attention, didn't I?" The lecherous grin was back. 

For the second time in the span of a minute the man had Loki gaping at him. Novel and interesting as the feeling was, Loki liked it better when he was on top of the situation. He schooled his expression and put his arm around the man's shoulders in an amicably gesture (making sure there weren't more sharp or pointy things coming at his vulnerable side).

"So you did. What do you say about getting a drink?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://bill-longbow.tumblr.com) or join us on the 16+ [ Stuckony discord server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve!


End file.
